The present invention relates to a connector assembly and more particularly to a connector assembly having a connector position assurance (CPA) device and mating connectors.
Electrical connector assemblies commonly include mating male and female connectors. One problem that may occur is that the male and female connectors sometimes inadvertently separate and disconnect from one another. Therefore, a CPA device is provided with the electrical connector assembly in an effort to prevent the male and female connectors from disconnecting from one another.
In one example, the female connector includes a flexible arm used to lock the male and female connector in place when connected. The CPA device is provided within the body of the female connector and locks the flexible arm in place, and is moveable within the female connector in a pre-stage position and a full-stage position. When in the pre-stage position the CPA device will allow for relative movement of the flexible arm of the female connector. When in the full-stage position, the CPA locks the flexible arm in place to reduce or prevent disconnection between the male and female connectors. The CPA device is provided with a mating detection feature is that used to generally prevent the CPA device from engaging into the full-stage position until a connection has been made between the male and female connectors.
During assembly of the electrical connector, the male connector is connected to the female connector in a first operation. The CPA device should remain in the pre-stage position after the first operation. In another subsequent operation, the CPA device is locked into the full-stage position. It is advantageous to lock the CPA device into the full-stage position in another operation because this allows for an operator to validate that a connection has been made between the male and female connectors.
One drawback of present CPA devices is that they are prone to locking into the full-stage position during the first operation as the male and female connectors are connected to one another. This is because the force exerted on the female connector during the first operation is in the same direction as the force exerted on the CPA device to lock the CPA device into the full-stage position.